User talk:GregJames
Doozer Music Question on the talk page. -- Zanimum 02:26, 21 December 2006 (UTC) More plagiarism *Greg, tonight you posted text on the Bert and Ernie's Relationship page that was almost entirely lifted from a Snopes.com article. Changing a few words in an article is not the same thing as paraphrasing. If it's possible to look at both pages and recognize instantly that one page is derived from the other, then it makes the wiki look bad. This is the fourth instance of plagiarism within two weeks. I'm going to talk to the other administrators about the appropriate action that we should take about this. -- Toughpigs 04:19, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Kermit bday * Hey Greg, I saw that you added Kemit's official birthday to that article. Where does that come from? -- Scarecroe 22:06, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Plagiarism *Greg, this evening Erik found six pages where you'd taken text directly from his Muppets Tonight episode guide without his permission. It would have been very easy for you to rephrase his sketch synopses in your own words. If you did that with published material, it would be a copyright violation. As it is, it's simply disrespectful to another member of our community. It also makes the wiki look bad -- if readers recognize sentences that were lifted from other sources without attribution, it calls the entire site into question. In the future, be sure to cite your sources, or paraphrase in your own words. -- Toughpigs 01:12, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Here's another example: You copied text from ABC.com's Fozzie Bear bio directly into the Fozzie Bear page. I've deleted the copied text. Please stop copying from official websites; it makes the wiki look bad. -- Toughpigs 16:08, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) *And here's another: You copied text from TV.com as the biography on the Jim Henson page. I deleted it. -- Toughpigs 16:16, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) Henson info source? *Hey, Greg, I'm curious about where you're getting the info for the Jim and Brian pages -- the quotes, the awards list and stuff. Where'd you find that? -- Toughpigs 23:48, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) *No, it's no problem -- quite the contrary, it's good stuff. I was impressed with the awards lists, and I wanted to know if there was someplace cool we could mine for info. -- Toughpigs 00:08, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Up Late/Celebrates * You created the page... do I have correct info up for Sesame Street Stays Up Late!? I'm pretty sure that was the one released on home video as SS Celebrates Around the World. -- Scarecroe 19:29, 11 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Great, I just wanted to make sure before I added the title card. Thanks! -- Scarecroe 01:22, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Lubbock Lou *Hey, Greg -- It's Lubbock Lou, not Lobbuck. The reference is to Lubbock, TX. Kermitage had it misspelled. -- Toughpigs 01:19, 11 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I'm glad you like the wiki; I'm really excited about it too. It's nice to have something that we can all participate in together, you know? I'm going to announce the wiki on Tough Pigs within the next couple of days... once that happens, then it'll be great to put it on the Newsflash. Thanks! By the way, there's a couple tricks about posting on these talk pages. You should post your message at the top of the page, so when the person comes to read it, it's right there. Also, put an asterix at the start of your message to create the bullet, and sign it by using four tildes, like this: ~~~~ That automatically creates a signature and date stamp. Talk to you later... -- Toughpigs 03:49, 11 Dec 2005 (UTC) Welcome * Hey Greg, good to see you adding to the wiki! I think this is really going to be awesome once there's a ton of people adding great information. Take a look at the help pages and let me know if you need anything. -- Scarecroe 17:41, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) Stage Shows * Hey yeah, that's a good idea for stage shows. All you have to do is start an article and put it in the Stage Shows category and it will create itself. You might have to put some text in the category in order for it to show up. Would you mind waiting a few days to announce on your blog? We were kinda hoping to build it up a little bit before letting it loose on the world. That would be cool, thanks. -- Scarecroe 19:04, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC)